


A Guilty Pleasure

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merlin/Mordred, free rating. Merlin always feels hopelessly turned on when Mordred uses magic. What he doesn't know, is that the knight feels exactly the same when he sees Merlin's eyes glow golden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guilty Pleasure

\Merlin liked to follow Mordred.

Not just because of visions of his dying king, although that was a good enough excuse.

He liked to follow Mordred because he knew if he followed him long enough, Mordred would slip behind a servant’s door. Down the stairs and through the wall and out the castle.

To the edge of the forest where no knights wondered and Arthur wouldn’t see.

And he would watch Mordred work with magic.

He didn’t always destroy. Sometimes, he grew things. He grew vines over the trees, flowers in the branches in the dead of winter. Sometimes he turned the stream red and the earth black and the forest would go silent.

Merlin would watch the gold glow on his cheeks, his blue eyes wide and his mouth open, forming silent words that he’d never needed. Merlin would close his mind and drink in the sight of the young, magic wielding knight.

He’d go home at night, that picture tucked away, of that pale man with his black curls and big eyes against a dark, dark forest, and he’d lock himself away.

He never said his name during, but he feared his thoughts were always too loud when he licked his palm and slid his trousers down.

He was afraid Mordred would see his own image in Merlin’s thoughts, of pouting lips and shy smiles and magic blossoming out from nimble fingers, all interspersed with Merlin’s pleasure.

He never lasted long, too guilty and too needy to let draw it out. He’d gasp out, careful to never form a word, one hand bunching up the covers and the other held tight around his cock.

***

Mordred always insisted on going on hunting trips when Arthur got restless.

Something always went wrong and Merlin was always there to save the day.

He’d never seen Merlin so powerful in the castle.

Arm outstretched, eyes glowing gold, shoulders back and strong. It was a shame no one ever got to see Emrys peeking out from Merlin’s shell.

It was power and it was raw, moving wherever Merlin led it. Mordred could practice until he died, but he’d never do what Emrys did.

He tried, often, to see what Emrys thought, what he used to channel all that magic, but his mind was always closed. It drove Mordred to the edge that he could do that, that Emrys was so above his power that he could shut him out. That he could do it without batting an eye.

Mordred would excuse himself to the river when the knights were round camp. They made fun of him for his cleanliness and habits, laughing harder when he insisted on going alone with a blush on his face.

But he’d lower himself into the water, heated and comfortable with a flash of gold, and he’d remember Emrys.

Emrys with his set jaw and his anger, raw and cunning and bending magic to his will.

Emrys killing bandits with the flick of his wrist.

Emrys’s voice, deep and full of Old power, sliding through to Mordred like a buzz on his skin.

And he’d search for Emrys when he’d run his fingers along his cock, wondering if  this time Emrys would be listening. He’d push the image out of power, the pulse of want that ran through him when he imagined that magic closing over him, thrumming and slipping through his blood. He’d sigh when he was drunk on pleasure and he’d whisper Emrys’s name when he came and wait until his seed had washed away in the water before returning to camp.

If Merlin ever knew, he never showed it.


End file.
